towerofgodfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Баам/История
ВНИМАНИЕ!!! Если Вы ещё не прочитали манхву "Башня Бога", читая эту статью получите смертельную дозу СПОЙЛЕРОВ. Прошлое Ранняя жизнь Баама окутана тайной: ничего не известно о том, где именно он жил до прихода во Внутреннюю Башню, кроме того, что это была какая-то пещера, внутри которой был только один источник света - выход из пещеры, высоко в потолке, к которому Баам построил огромную башню из камней. Поднявшись на свою башню, Баам понял что потолок пещеры слишком высок и ему не дотянуться до света, сияющего сквозь трещину. Это ввергло его в отчаянье, но как только это случилось скала выше обломался и к нему падает девушка.1 Рахиль стала единственным другом Баама и научила его говорить, читать и писать. Она также рассказала ему много интересных историй, например о небе и звездах, о человеческих отношениях. Она рассказала Бааму о многих вещах в большом мире; о ежегодных фестивалях, плодоносящих деревьях, подаренных Богом, играющих детях - мире, наполненном светом и весельем, хотя его знания, когда Баам вошел в Башню, по-прежнему довольно скудны. Они играли в настольную игру: начерченные мелом на полу клетки и камешки расставленные на этих полях, и Баам мог продумывать свою тактику. Рейчел часто возвращалась наверх, через отверстие из которого струился свет, отказываясь брать Баама с собой, говоря ему: "там, только те, кто может играть". И Бааму ничего не оставалось, как ждать пока она вернется, и мечтать в одиночестве о том, чтобы пойти туда и поиграть с Рахиль. В какой-то момент Рахиль рассказала ему историю о человеке, который так любил звезду, что он построил башню, чтобы добраться до нее. Остальные назвали его сумасшедшим, но он все равно продолжал складывать камни. В конце концов, человек способен достичь звезды и жить с ним вечно. Имеет ли какое-либо отношение эта история к Бааму не подтверждено. ''Tower of God: Part 1 Headon's Floor Baam appears to be chasing Rachel and when he reaches her, pushes her down. Baam asks Rachel where she's going with her replying, that she is climbing the Tower to see the sky and be reborn. A light appears under Rachel and there is a picture of two doors opening with a light appearing from the crack between. The light becomes brighter and envelopes both of them until the door closes. Baam then awakens on the First Floor of the Tower, with Rachel watching behind an invisible shield, where he encounters Headon. Headon welcomes Baam and decides to test him, in a chamber guarded by a White Steel Eel, telling Baam that he can go to the next Floor if he pops the Ball. At this same time, Yuri Zahard hears that an Irregular has entered the Tower, and travels down to the bottom Floor alongside Evan Edrok. Evan gives Baam a Pocket, as is customary for arrivals into The Tower, but he receives an expensive A-Grade model. Yuri warns Headon that the test is too difficult for Baam but Headon refuses to change the test. However, he does agree to bend the rules to allow Yuri to lend Baam her weapon, the Black March, to help him pass the test. Baam manages to get past the White Steel Eel by letting it swallow him and then stabbing its tongue. Consequently, he gets to the Ball and punctures it with the Black March. However, the Ball does not pop, so Baam listens to Evan's advice to call out to the Black March, asking it to ignite. To Yuri's surprise, the Black March listens to Baam and bursts the ball and Headon sends Baam to the next Floor. Evankhell's Hell He arrives on the Second Floor in a grassy plain and is immediately engaged in a survival test to cut down half of the participants in the area by any means. He is attacked by a Regular, but manages to escape due to his considerable agility. He decides that he has to fight if he wants to ascend through The Tower and find Rachel, and is just about to attack a harmless creature, when Koon appears and tells Baam he is making a mistake. Rak then appears, wishing to "hunt" Baam and the Black March in his possession. Koon then launches a surprise attack on Rak, giving him and Baam time to hide behind a rock from the infuriated hunter. An announcement calls, ordering the Regulars to team up in groups of three, thus leaving Baam and Koon no choice but to try and group with Rak. When persuasion failed, Baam attempted to confound Rak by dropping the Black March and asking Rak to continue hunting him. Baam and Koon seized the opportunity to grab Rak at the last second, forcing him to team up with them, admitting them to the next phase of the test. }} Lero-Ro's Test The survivors of the previous test are teleported to a room and straight away, two Regulars are seen fighting with each other but were soon stopped by the Exam Supervisor, Lero-Ro. Lero-Ro introduced himself to the Regulars then blasted them away using a Shinsoo barrier. He then stated that whoever passed through it got the right to go onto the next test. The barrier appeared to have no effect on Baam. This shocked Lero-Ro and the stronger Regulars. Since he was not pushed back by the barrier, Baam asks if he should walk out and come back in so he could take the test. Lero-Ro states that it was fine and that he seems to have made a 'mistake' so Baam immediately passed. Lero-Ro sat down with Baam and wagered on who would get through the barrier first, with the prize of the winner allowing to ask the loser a question. Both bet correctly but despite the draw, Lero-Ro allowed Baam to ask what an Irregular was which Lero-Ro duly explains. Afterwards, Koon and Rak emerged through the barrier, readying the team for the next test. Yu Han Sung's Examination Baam, Koon and Rak were presented with the examiner Yu Han Sung whose test was called the Door Test, in which they have to rely on a scant few clues to choose a correct door out of several. The team passes due to Rak kicking open a random door within the time limit. They then decide to take part in a bonus test called "Crown Game", the winner of which instantly passes onto the 3rd Floor. Crown Game The team is set off in the 2nd round as the Black March reacted to the Ignition of Anak's weapon, Green April, which was noticed by her. She demanded that he give it to her, coming off the throne and so forfeiting the game. Baam agreed to the bet with Anak: to give Black March to her if his team failed to win the next three rounds, but if he won then she had to give him Green April. Baam's team managed to take control of the throne and Baam sat on it with the crown, while Koon, Rak and their allies fended off the other Regulars. This stance was maintained until the final round, when a mysterious cloaked team enters the contest, one of which Baam was convinced was Rachel. She was subsequently attacked in front of him by a masked combatant, later revealed to be Hwa Ryun, and so he instantly surrendered the throne and game to save her, subconsciously activating his potential for Shinsoo. The Shinsoo attacked Hwa Ryun, slicing her mask and right eye, and both fell to the ground unconscious. As a result, he lost the Black March to Anak. Rest Baam woke up five days later, two days after the Position test had begun. Koon told him that the girl he saved was not Rachel, although Baam was still positive she was. Position Test He was assigned the Wave Controller position and discovers that he has an incredible talent for handling Shinsoo in his studies. He befriended some of his peers during this stage, including Androssi, Hatsu and Ship Leesoo. However, he also inadvertently made enemies out of Ho, who was jealous of his talent. Zahard's Princess He was well aware of the Regular's task to collect ten friends and he wanted to help Androssi. When he and Koon found out that Androssi had been injured, Koon helped him get Androssi on his friend list. He did this with the use of flattery and steel eel. Unfortunately, the steel eel fell on them in the ruckus that ensued. Hide-and-Seek In the last stage of the Position test, the Hide and Seek Test, Baam was assigned to Team B. He watched Team A's attempt through a monitor and was saddened by Koon's loss. As Team B entered the game, Baam travelled with the Team's Fishermen: Androssi, Des Lion and Hong Chunhwa. He talked with Androssi about her history and wondered how she managed to get all the food she wanted. Androssi then assaulted her fellow Fishermen when the Ranker had been found, making Baam realize how she had done it: by defeating or killing everyone who got in her way. Des Lion then attacked Baam, believing him to be in on Androssi's plan but Androssi stepped between them and suppressed the strike. She told Baam to watch closely as she was going to show him what was necessary to climb the Tower and protect Rachel. She started towards Des Lion but Baam comes between them to stop the fighting, only to be betrayed by Lion who took him hostage. However, he was easily despatched and slammed against the far wall by Androssi, causing Hong to ignite his blade, Namaruda, firing a surge of Shinsoo at Androssi. Baam again got in the way and took the impact head on, managing to stay standing. He decided to leave them, as he would not fight others and would never attack those precious to him, even if it got him to the stars. Androssi asks him why he kept chasing Rachel and he simply replied, "The heart moves where the heart wills", and ran off. He then found a Lighthouse and its controller told him that they had lost communication with Rachel, who was within the Safety Zone. Baam headed over there in fear of her safety. When he arrived, he found Ho holding Rachel with a knife to her neck. He threatened to kill her unless Baam defeated Quant. Quant subsequently engaged in combat with Baam and immobilized him with Shinsoo. He whispered to Baam that if he could copy the paralyzing flow, Fast Skip, he had just used, he could stop Ho long enough to rescue Rachel. Baam did this with relative ease, much to Quant's shock, and saved Rachel. As Androssi emerges onto the scene, Baam utilizes his newly acquired paralysis ability to help her successfully defeat Quant. Submerged Fish Afterwards, it was discovered that Rachel has lost the use of her legs, and so Baam asked Koon and Rak for help to carry her to the top of the Tower. Later that day Baam found out that he had passed the Position test. It was then revealed, that in order for Rachel to continue ascending the Tower, an Irregular would have to consult with the Floor's Guardian. Baam admitted to the congregation that he was an Irregular and played right into Yu Han Sung's hands. After the results, all the participants who passed decided to side with Baam in his route up the Tower via Guardian-directed testing, despite the implications of helping an Irregular. In the standby before the final exam on the 2nd Floor, Baam attended Ho's funeral and trained in hand-to-hand combat with Androssi. Final Examination The final exam, the Submerged Fish Hunt Test, involved Baam being encased within a large bubble alongside Rachel. In the aquatic environment, Baam felt strangely invigorated and empowered. As the timer on his Pocket indicated 13 minutes left, Baam talked to Rachel about her legs and their ascension up the Tower. Presented with the question of why she wanted to see the stars, Baam realizes he did not know the answer. He expressed his happiness at being beside her again and how he had changed since he last saw her. As the two were talking, they were interrupted by a dark projectile from the depths grazing the bubble containing them and were astonished to see that the Bull had found them. As it approached to devour them with its jaw stretched out wide, Baam summoned all his Shinsoo into one blast, that froze the Bull in place, allowing the bubble to drift on past it. The Bull started moving again, but Baam quickly killed it. As the Mangdol Madame appears, Baam went to share his happy victory with Rachel, until she unexpectedly stood up, with no trouble, and pushed Baam out of the bubble, saying; "I'm sorry Baam. Here, you need to die". Epilogue, Rachel After the group that is guiding Rachel up the tower has left, he was found alive at the bottom of the depths by Hwa Ryun, and was convinced to climb The Tower with her. Tower of God: Part 2 - The Return of the Prince Last Chance In the second season, Baam, now known as Viole, appeared on 20th Floor, having defeated three Regulars when Ja Wangnan came in. He stayed idle until Hon Akraptor arrived, at which point he said that he would drop them all. Unleashing his new Shinsoo techniques, he made quick work of Kang Horyang and Akraptor and it was noted by Goseng that he wore FUG's feared "mark of the Slayer". He seemingly corned Ja Wangnan until the latter threw a cheap, non-Shinsoo bomb in his face. He was hurt by this and used a lobster-like skeletal technique to heal his wounds. At this point, the test ended and he went up to the next testing area by himself. Afterwards he had a flashback to when Rachel told him the story of the man who built a tower to reach a star. The Strongest Regular The next test was a Shinsoo strengthening test (called World's Strongest Regular) which ranked each contestant with a strength score based on a Shinsoo reinforced strike on an arcade-like machine. Viole was the last person to take the test and seemingly ignored the other contestants boasts of strength. Viole used Floral Butterfy: Piercing Technique on the machine (breaking part of it in the process) and scored 134,769 points to the amazement of everyone else present. Even more remarkably, he did not move his hand at all during the technique, signifying that his apparent mastery of the technique's power alone was enough to obtain his score without using any physical force. As the winner of the Strongest Regular Test, he was ordered by Love to pick 7 other people to take the next test with him. Viole however, despite the pleas of Ja Wangnan and other contestants, declared that he won't choose any teammates and asked Love to have all of them fail the test, stating that none of the current contestants are qualified to be his teammates. Bath Viole confirmed that the symbol was not fake and that he was indeed one of the Slayer candidates of FUG, going so far as to state that he lived for the death of Zahard and his kin. Thus he could not choose any of them as he is their enemy. Love refused to change the rules, but agreed to bend them if Viole would enter a "game" with him. Viole went to his shared room with Yeon Yihwa, who mistook him for a girl. Viole went to the spas by himself until Prince and Rapdevil walked over and joined him. He ignored everything Prince was saying, but asked Rapdevil if he really beat Hatsu, which Rapdevil confirmed. Viole notes his interest in Rapdevil's abilities, as well as the Zahard symbol on Ja Wangnan's ring. In his room, Yihwa asked Viole to change rooms, as she felt awkward about the man-woman arrangement. During the exchange, Viole said that he wasn't interested in her body, which greatly enraged her. The Untrustworthy Room During the night, Love announced the next test: "A Trustworthy Room" and called Viole down to fight him. After listening to the rules of the test, Yihwa confronted Viole, pleading with him to select 7 team mates, fearing that he might kill Regulars otherwise. As he prepared to leave his room, Yihwa released her flames to fight him. However, Viole simply freezes her with Shinsoo and walked past her. As he walked out, he took the room's remote from her hands and apologized with a simple, "Sorry". Prince burst in and attacked him on his way out, but he was frozen and brushed aside. Viole decided to fight the Ranker, Love, instead of killing off the other Regulars. When Viole reached the men's bath, Love challenged him to catch a remote within three tries. The first time Viole simply stopped the remote in midair, despite its high speed, but the Ranker intervened and prevented him from catching it, causing a foul. The second time Viole simply used the remote as a diversion and directly attacked Love, who easily avoided the attack. A fierce battle ensued, during which Viole was overwhelmed by Love's powerful techniques, and lost the remote again. Love than explained his hatred of FUG and asked Viole to explain his motives, to which he replied that he has to find someone and simply prepared for the third round. This time, he unleashed his full arsenal, copying Love's techniques and turning them against him, although the Ranker still proved the be the stronger fighter. Impressed by his talent, Love offered Viole one more chance to pick teammates and leave FUG so his talent would not be wasted. Suddenly, Wangnan barged into the room and threw a chilli powder bomb, which distracted Love long enough for Wangnan to take the connector. He asked Viole to help him defeat Kim Lurker in exchange for the remote. The Preys Viole accepts the offer made by Wangnan. As they rush to the scene Viole suppresses Lurker and Yihwa, sparing Horyang from the attack. He manages to free Yihwa in no time from her marionette-like state by pulling out the creature inside and swiftly crushing it. Leaving Prince in Horyang's hands, he then accompanies Wangnan to Lurker's room to get him for all the misfortune he has caused. He stands back and lets Wangnan handle Lurker. Apparently he was "tricked" by Wangnan into letting his team pass, but it could have been part of FUG's plan. Later on he confronts Wangnan, asking him why he forgave Lurker. Wangnan replies that it's because he himself wants to be forgiven. Viole is later seen looking into the sky in summer clothes. FUG Viole buys the best house on the 21st Floor for his team's use. Along with his willingness to do his share of the house chores, this endears his team to him (except for Yihwa). When Viole goes out to meet with someone, Yihwa follows him because of the violent rumors she has been hearing. Viole enters a karaoke bar and finds a man impersonating him in order to extort money from the counter girls, one of which is Hwa Ryun. Viole scares them off by revealing himself as the real Jyu Viole Grace. Terrified, they run off screaming and, alarmed by the screams, Yihwa runs in and accuses Viole of acting maliciously. Ha Jinsung walks in and Viole knocks her out in order protect her. They bring her back to their house and Hwa Ryun and Jinsung are introduced to Wangnan, Goseng and Miseng. Viole leaves once Jinsung begins to brag about what a genius Viole is to his teammates. Jinsung follows him to the roof, where he calls him "Baam. The Irregular". Jinsung tells Viole that since he first met him six years ago, he wanted Viole to be happy. Viole remembers his past, which overlaps with Hwa Ryun's revelation to Wangnan that "''They know what is most important to Viole. As long as they have that in their hands, Viole cannot escape FUG". FUG has been controlling Viole by threatening him with the lives of his friends from Season 1. Viole later has a chat with Wangnan on the roof, who apologized for thinking that Viole was a bad guy and referring to him as 'friend' for the first time. Flower of Zygaena Team Tangsooyook has entered the 21st Floor Test. Much to their surprise, the test administrator, Noma, tells them the other team ran away in fear after hearing that Viole the Slayer candidate was in the other team. Noma declares that a special test has been set up for situations like this and takes them to the middle of the sea. Viole appears as amazed as the others at seeing the vastness of the sea and the animals living in the water. He seems much more comfortable with the group now as he is seen carrying Miseng on his shoulders. Zygaena appears and Noma tells them they must retrieve a flower from inside its body, then suggests they split up into two groups. Viole, Yihwa, Prince and Horyang form one group and Wangnan, Miseng, Goseng and Akraptor form the other. When Zygaena flips its enormous body, it causes Viole's group to go underwater. Horyang, Prince and Viole emerge from the water first thanks to Horyang's swimming. Viole stays behind to wait for Yihwa while the other two go ahead. When Viole and Yihwa go in to look for the other two, Viole senses an immense power and rushes forth. He finds a man with red eyes confronting Horyang and Prince. Horyang tells Viole that they should give up this time because he suspects the examiner set a trap to kill him for being a Slayer candidate. Viole refuses and tells them to run while he completes the mission. Horyang pleads with Viole and reasons that they can simply retake the test. The red-eyed man, Urek Mazino, prods at Viole's reasoning, to which Viole replies, "I have something I fear... more than death". Viole then manipulates Shinsoo around his arm. Urek flicks his hand and blows Viole's bangs away to get a better look at Viole's face and remarks that his hair is girly but his eyes were worth seeing. He stands up and announces that he would play with Viole. Urek gives them enough time to gather and attempt to stop him from reaching Viole. Despite this they failed to even make him flinch and he easily bypasses all of them. Right before Viole and Urek clash, the baby Zygaena gets between them along with the hot in pursuit Miseng. Viole shields her with his body and gets badly wounded, ending up unconscious for days. Urek is impressed with his courage and lets Team Tangsooyook have a flower that just popped up. After they pass the test, Team Tangsooyook resolves to help Viole meet with his friends. Connection Team Tangsooyook are taking the 28th Floor test against another team. They split up in order to separate the opposing team. After finishing off the majority of the opposing team they attempt to regroup. Viole finds Wangnan again just as he was being attacked by Quatro Blitz. They duel and Quatro's three bangs are no match for Viole's five bangs. The rest of Team Tangsooyook arrive, which prompts Chang Vlador into forfeiting unless Viole agreed to duel him with the game on the line. Viole refused, stating that the match was meaningless. Chang gives a parting shot that Viole only fought weaklings. The winning team inserts the key and win the game, enjoying their prize (snacks). Goseng remarks on an interesting person she found on Box and the team is shocked to hear Horyang call the person "the Devil of the Right Arm". Devil of the Right Arm Horyang explains his past to the team and decides to leave to look for Beniamino Cassano by himself. Horyang fights with Viole before he leaves in order to confirm his suspicions of the red lobster like thing inside Viole. Viole tells him he does not know much of the thing inside him and that FUG did not share any of the information with him. Horyang says they are both victims and leaves to find Cassano by himself because he doesn't want to involve his new family in his past. Viole fails to convince Horyang not to go. Afterwards, he is brooding while the rest of the team get ready to meet Cassano and, later on, he sees how worried Miseng and Goseng are about Horyang. With this in mind, he resolves to bring Horyang back to the group. However, he is confronted by Akraptor, who tells him that Horyang left of his own free will and Viole had no right to bring Horyang back. Viole calmly responds that he used to feel like Horyang and, if it were him, he would not want to leave. He then says that Horyang could be waiting for someone to save him. With that, he gets on the team's second vehicle and leaves. He arrives in Xia Xia's tent and asks for directions to Horyang. Xia Xia knows the way, but offers to travel with him, since her Lighthouse would make it easier for Viole to detect and destroy the traps, which Viole warily accepts. Xia Xia, however, attempts to instead delay him in reaching the hand. Viole quickly destroys the traps and reaches his destination. Noticing the injured Horyang, whom Xia Xia confirms as being dead, Viole angrily attacks Ran and Novick, who claim to have killed Horyang out of impatience to explain the situation to him in detail. After they are promptly defeated by Viole, Novick rephrases his previous statement and tells him that Cassano is the one who killed Horyang. However, Xia Xia interrupts him and tells Viole that she saw them killing Horyang through her Lighthouse and that he is lying, trying to buy time to recover. At this point, as Xia Xia suggests the killing of the two assumed perpetrators, Koon appears at the scene, calling out his teammates' names, surprising Viole. Suddenly, Xia Xia orders them all to stop or she would blow up the whole hand. Viole is about to stop her when he sees a message on her Lighthouse, revealing her to be part of FUG. As she reveals him as a Slayer candidate who is about to kill Koon, Viole has no choice but to play the part. Suddenly, Ran and Novick act and take the detonator away from Xia Xia, but Viole uses the Lighthouses to stop them. He goes with Xia Xia and says that if she ever played with his friends lives like that, he would kill her. In response, Xia Xia blew up the Hand anyway, protecting and helping everyone escape, except for Koon who was still in the Hand when it exploded. Viole throws out his pocket to Koon as a last attempt to help him and is sealed inside the stone golem. Inside, Viole is shaken and bitter about the events that just passed. Bet As Ran and Cassano attack each other, he stops them with Novick's techniques and tells them on the lighthouse to stop. He asks Xia Xia whether they can take on Ran and Novick, while sending a message to Ran's pocket, telling him that he wasn't their enemy and that Koon was still alive. Both parties agree warily. In FUG's headquarters, he was approached by Reflejo, who apologized for their rough actions. He merely replied that it was because he showed weakness and he left. Afterwards, he and the rest of his team passed the 29th Floor test with flying colours. ''Tower of God: Part 2 - The Workshop Battle He was looking down from his balcony when Ran and Novick came up to him and asked him to remove their cuffs. He ordered Reflejo to do so. After avoiding Novick's questions, he watched them leave. That night, he was looking out from his balcony again and saw the Traveller being chased by two Tournament Patrols. He helped the Traveller, but unknowingly brought out a Lv.30 Tournament Patrol, Blue Dog. They ran to area D-52 where they set up a bomb to trap Blue Dog. They were still setting it up when the One Shot, One Opportunity game started. One Shot, One Opportunity The two of them had just finished installing the bomb when Blue Dog came. They tried to blow it up but it used its shield to block the explosion. It was about to attack them when Androssi suddenly appeared and kicked the robot, destroying it in one hit. Viole got up, only to find Androssi pointing her gun to his head. After a brief skirmish with the Princess, Viole obtained his gun for the game and fled the scene along with the Traveller. Later, after they had escaped, the Traveller dismissed Baam being Viole as he seemed to be a nice person and bade him farewell, hoping that they would meet again on the Archimedes. Viole was left wondering if something big would happen soon and decided that he should return to his team. He makes contact with Xia Xia, who informs him that they are being attacked by Anak Zahard. Viole rushes over, stealing bullets from those who attacked him along the way. He arrives in time to stop Ran and Anak, sending both of them up. Viole then asks Novick for a favor and sets off the save Yuto from Leesoo and Vespa. He attempts to peacefully resolve the situation but Leesoo is unwilling to give up his vengeance and seals his Shinsoo by having Verdi steal it. He has Aleksai Amigochaz and Vespa attack the weakened Viole. Yuto jumps in to protect Viole but ends up poisoned, causing Viole to use the Fake Thorn to defeat Amigochaz and Vespa. Leesoo is unwilling to back down, but Viole threatens Amigochaz's life. Leesoo then agrees to Viole's terms and leaves. Novick arrives after completing Viole's favor of sending Reflejo up and comments how Viole will become broken if he keeps this up. Viole replies that it doesn't matter as long as he was the only one, since he had given up on living. Battle x Gamble Jyu Viole Grace arrived on the Archimedes, and took up residence there with his team. His match in the Plug Test was highly anticipated by other Regulars, although he was told by Novick and Ran to "take it easy". As his match began, a group of Regulars attempted to gain his favor by defending him while he put his plug inside. However, Viole became enraged and, after telling them that he was "not a machine for granting wishes", he fought and defeated all of them. Afterwards, he retired to his room to find Beta waiting for him. After hearing himself referred to as a "living weapon", and being told that he could be permanently bound to someone else, Viole was told to consult Emile for the truth. He asked Emile what the prize for the Workshop Battle would be, only to discover that it was himself. The Truth After attending the party for a short while, he leaves to find Beta and shakes off his pursuer before doing so. Viole finds him next to where he entered information into Emile, as Viole deduced that it would be the most suitable place for Beta to watch over the location typed into Emile. He wanted to ask about the Thorn, but Beta told him that what was in him was just a replica. Beta then informed Viole of the possibility of stealing the True Thorn. Viole then returned to his quarters where he heard Androssi, Rak and Yihwa. He attempted to run away, but ran into Parakewl and was caught by Rak, who embraced him. Viole told them that he could not rejoin them yet and the group left quickly when Reflejo arrived. Viole told him that nothing had happened and later thanked Novick for buying him time by distracting Reflejo. He resolves to leave the FUG team during the next round of the Workshop Battle. Tournament During the tournament where FUG's Workshop Battle team faces Team Mad Dog, Viole enters the chamber of the Thorn alone. While in the chamber he encounters Beta who explains to him the origins of the "Thorn that could kill Kings" and what FUG plan to do with it. Beta soon begins to vent his anger about Living Ignition Weapons and Emile, and throws the blame onto Viole and lunges at him. He successfully manages to wound Viole who was being restrained by a shinsoo restraining trap and pushes him into the deep pit where the Thorn resides. Thorn Throughout the Thorn arc, Viole remains chained inside the infusion chamber despite all of his attempts to break free. During his captivity, he is visited by Reflejo who explains that he'd planned to melt Viole into a weapon all along and offer it to his master, Karaka. Viole becomes worried that if he were to remain trapped there, the lives of his friends would ultimately be in danger and so he resolves to escape with his own strength, even if it meant staining his own hands with blood. Though thanks to Hwa Ryun's exploits, when the process between the Fake Thorn which acted as a container, had reached it's final stage, Viole absorbed the True Thorn as well, becoming its wielder as originally planned. Summoning After obliterating the Blue Titan with a single beam of Shinsoo, Viole is reunited with Novick, Horyang and Hwa Ryun and makes his way towards the Item shop's summoning pool, confronting more Workshop patrol units, Varagarv's Shadow Wolves and breaking Ron Mei's Lighthouses. He reaches his destination and gets into contact with Wangnan and Koon, but his happiness is short-lived - Wangnan is soon stabbed by Beta. Despite the circumstances, Viole's friends manage to outwit Beta and destroy Medina, earning enough points for Viole's summoning to commence. Closure Viole battles with an enraged Beta but manages to overpower him with the support of Koon and Yihwa. After Workshop guards appear, and are subsequently eliminated, Lero-Ro reveals himself to everyone. Suddenly Viole receives a message from Reflejo from Hwa Ryun's pocket, telling him to begin the final round. Viole engages Reflejo in a vicious battle, coming to a disadvantage when flow control has no effect and his weakness, being his desire to protect his friends, is used against him. Koon and Rak reclaim the hostage while Viole recovers and along with the Thorn awakening, enabling him to seemingly deal the finishing blow to Reflejo. However, Reflejo reveals that he'd planned to melt everyone present in cave, along with himself as well and he destroys the exit as the solvent was being poured into the area. Androssi arrives just in time to teleport the group out via Bon Bon and yet another surprise awaits them. Despite being confronted by FUG's Ranker, Viole and his friends were able to escape safely with Gustang's interference. Epilogue The escaped group rest at Wolhaiksong's resort and Androssi does not pass by the chance to finally get her date. A few days later, Viole is seen talking with Koon and Rak, finding it a shame that they must separate with Leesoo's group so soon. Viole and a few other members of Team Tangsooyook are called by Goseng where they learn of Horyang's condition after his side of the devil was forcefully taken by Cassano. They now set their destination for the Hell Express where Hwa Ryun tells them that they'll be able to meet Cassano once again and retrieve Horyang's devil, thus reviving him. As Viole watches Leesoo's team leave for their D-rank Regular test, he cuts his hair for the first time in 7 years, signifying that he is leaving behind his identity as FUG's Slayer. Tower of God: Part 2 - The Hell Train Prologue ''To be added. Revolution Road To be added. Hoaqin To be added. Wooden Horse To be added. A Month To be added. The Dallar Show To be added. Yuri Jahad To be added. The 'Name Hunt' Station To be added. Источники Навигация en:Twenty-Fifth Baam/History es:Jyu Viole Grace/Historia Категория:История